


The Long Goodbye|漫长的告别

by DavinciTrap



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is dead, Avengers are gathered to memorize him. The story will relate to  ' Fear Itself'.<br/>索尔死了，最先一批的复仇者成员们聚在一起回忆他还有他们的往事。《复仇者联盟》电影+《恐惧之源》+少量的《雷神》电影</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

索尔死的时候人们正在为奇迹欢呼，灾难终于结束了。  
他们称那为奇迹，因为并不知道神曾经抛弃了他们。  
可也许它真的存在，毕竟那些神中，有一个留了下来，且战斗至死。  
他们着实是喜悦的，世界仍未灭亡，他们也终将在废墟上重建自己的家园，一个神死了，他们一无所知。

索尔死的时候，他们都在，可他甚至来不及告别，他们也没能告诉他：“嘿，哥儿们，你刚刚拯救了世界。”——尽管那是一句废话。  
奥丁是第一个跑上去的，身体隔断了所有人的视线，雷神跌在他怀中，金灿灿的脑袋埋在父亲的胸膛上，史蒂夫那时离得很近，索尔说了些什么，他模模糊糊听到几个零碎的单词，然后只剩众神之父压抑的哭泣，索尔破碎的披风从奥丁的臂弯间垂下，像血一般的覆到地上，史蒂夫突然就明白了，他停下原本匆匆的脚步，愣愣的站在原地，有个红色的身影从他身边掠过，他鬼使神差的伸出手，那个人茫然的回过头，是彼得，史蒂夫摇摇头，他眼睛里的疲惫又深了一层，带着伤感与难过。  
彼得呆立片刻，旋即默默的垂下脑袋，他伸手扯下自己的头罩，抓了抓头发，又把头罩戴了回去：“我很抱歉。”  
史蒂夫怔了一下，好像很困惑于彼得的歉意，彼得的手指挠上面颊：“我以为你们——”  
啊，是了，索尔是他们的一员，当他说你们，那指的绝不是复仇者们，否则他会用“我们”。  
他意思是“他们”，也仅仅就是“他们”，史蒂夫才发现他周围已经站了不少人，而他像是成了一道无形的线，没有谁跨得比他再前，他茫然的扭过头看了看，娜塔莎轻轻咬着嘴唇，克林特低着头摆弄他的弓，布鲁斯围着他可怜的遮羞布，虚弱得摇摇欲坠还脏兮兮，他张着嘴，又闭上，托尼则到最后一刻才出现，那时奥丁已经抱起自己死去的儿子，蹒跚着朝来时的路慢慢走去。显然，铁人对发生了什么心知肚明，却不置一词，事实上，他一直没有露出自己的脸，史蒂夫对他的表情无从知晓。

他们都在这儿，这个大个子来地球后最先收获的一批战友，和朋友。  
然而他们却都没能和索尔说“再见”。

 

雷神的葬礼很简单，一群人静静看着他的躯体在火中化成带着光芒的灰烬，他的表情很平静，没有痛苦和遗憾，葬礼正式开始之前，托尼同一帮家伙在天宫坠落点忙来忙去，娜塔莎和克林特站在角落里，克林特说了什么，娜塔莎牵过他的手，布鲁斯终于找到了一套衣服，他体内的大家伙大概是睡着了，整个人有点心不在焉，而史蒂夫在架好了火堆后便不知所踪，彼得找了一圈也没见到他。  
他轻轻叹了口气，扭头看向一旁同样负责生火的罗根：“美国队长去哪儿了，我们可不能丢下他。”  
事实证明罗根真不是个好的询问对象，他凶巴巴的龇了龇牙：“管美国队长干鸟……”  
彼得的身体不由一缩，下一秒他埋下头，继续观察堆得很考究的木堆，罗根抬起一边的眉毛，他转过身朝仙宫的方向望了望，雷神的尸体暂时躺在那儿，他撇了一下嘴，用没人听见的音量咕噜了一句，“大概在伤心吧。”

除了那柄谁也拿不动的锤子，索尔并未留下什么，只言片语，抑或一个墓碑。  
神不需要凡人的凭吊。  
史蒂夫的眼神缓缓下移，最后到达焦黑的地面，托尼走到他面前，他的盔甲面具被掀了上去，脸上有细细的汗：“在想什么，老年人？”  
“原来已经这么多年了，”史蒂夫抬起头，“我们和索尔，时间真快。”  
托尼稍稍怔住，大概并未想到美国队长会有类似的感慨，又或许他理解有误，和别扭的现代人相比，史蒂夫那个年代的人说不定更能直接的表达他们的情感，他揉了揉鼻子：“是啊，很多年了，我还记得当年我们三个的见面，可真不愉快。”  
史蒂夫“哈哈”一笑：“是啊，他一锤子把你打得很惨。”  
“还不是因为你‘明智的’命令他放下锤子。”托尼不满的看了他一眼。  
“而他现在放下了。”史蒂夫收起笑容，“托尼，我很难过。”  
“我们都是。”托尼站直了些，“但那避无可避，”他转过脸，“我只是很……没有陪他走完最后一程。”  
“那并不算轻松或毫无痛苦的，”史蒂夫摘下自己的头盔，他短短的碎发随着风向后倒去，“不过我相信他心里一定没有什么多余的负担。”

对神而言，索尔的葬礼就是这样简单，太过简单。  
所有的人很快就散去，他们各自有各自的明天去计划和期盼。  
像美国队长在他们所有人离开前说的那样，复仇者会埋葬会哀悼……然后继续前行。  
尽管他仍在哀悼，回忆他们曾经一起过的战斗，还有生活。  
他知道自己迟早得埋葬那些，和其他人一样，那只是时间问题，他们必须得习惯没有了雷神之后的日子。

史蒂夫修复了他的盾，在索尔的葬礼之后的第三天，不是那么十全十美，上面还留了些战争的瑕疵，托尼反复看了看：“锻打一下应该能消除那些疤痕。”  
“没关系，”史蒂夫满意的端详了片刻，“给老姑娘留点个性。”  
顺便也给我留点记忆。  
托尼眉毛扬得老高：“这种撕裂伤的确是够个性的了，世界现在很和平，有什么打算么，老家伙？”  
“读点书？”史蒂夫用了不那么肯定的句子，惹得托尼捧腹。  
“还真符合你的年龄。”  
“你呢？”史蒂夫少有的没被冒犯到，说不定他已经习惯了。  
“我在想，我们是不是……你知道，就我们几个，聚一下？毕竟——”他的肩膀塌下来，“毕竟我们还没同大个子正式的告别，那个葬礼和我想得不一样。”  
史蒂夫有些讶异，他是有过这样的想法，类似于自己找个地方喝一杯，对着空空的酒杯说些“你很优秀，值得我敬佩”的话，他没想到托尼竟会这样提议，鉴于他总是表现得没心没肺。  
“你——同他们说了么？”  
“还没有。”托尼耸耸肩，“我只是想先问问你的意见，若是你都不参加的话，我就办个一人回忆派队好了。”  
“别那么悲观，托尼，”史蒂夫拍了拍他，“他们会愿意来的。”他笑道。  
“那就定在周六吧，希望那时别又闹‘远古入侵’或是‘星球大战’，”托尼摊开手，“今晚就把请柬发了，记得检查你的邮箱，队长，我想不需要我来教你或是提醒了吧。”  
“那对我来说还没那么困难。”史蒂夫笑了一声，“而且，放心吧，托尼，就像你说的，世界很和平。”  
“但愿如此。”托尼比了个再见的手势，凝视着史蒂夫远去的背影。  
他重重的吐出一口气。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

正如史蒂夫说的那样，他们迎来了平静的星期六，没有世界大战也没有异形，或许他们的敌人也在那场看上去像极了灭世行动的灾难中罹难，但没人对此抱有积极的幻想，尤其在他们刚刚损失了巨大战力的情况下。  
这大概就是所谓的“暴风雨前的平静”，毕竟哪怕是最精准的电脑，也没办法完整的预计明天。  
不过至少在此刻，他们所有人还能聚在斯塔克家的宴会厅里，既然明天无可估测，那么谈谈从前也不错。  
  
  
托尼大概从未办过如此小型的聚会，人数少得对他们这种资本主义上层人士而言简直堪称寒酸，可鉴于他总共只发出了四份请柬，而如今人数齐全，这是件值得高兴的事，说到底，托尼此时也不是个需要充面子的商人，他那个没穿着盔甲的Iron Man，他是他们的战友。  
史蒂夫是第一个到的，继而是布鲁斯，娜塔莎和克林特一前一后，诺大的宴会厅空着，他们坐在一隅，托尼调高了一点温度，他们都没怎么动盘子里的食物，啤酒倒是一人分了一瓶——几乎是不约而同的，那些形形色色的液体都被他们避了过去，或许因为他们手里的玩意儿更符合接下来的氛围。  
  
  
托尼总是第一个开口，并且滔滔不绝，他的记性其实比谁都好，哪怕他一脸没心没肺的样子，连他们第一次任务结束后去了那家餐馆各自点了什么都大差不差。  
“哦，别说了，托尼，”娜塔莎笑着擦了擦嘴，“我到现在也没法忘记那家的kebabe，我都难以想象自己居然吞下了一半。”  
“我们当时可都饿坏了，”克林特拍着腿突然大笑，“尤其是班纳博士，他随便找了件衣服套上也跟过来了，我还以为他会赶快回去洗赶紧身上沾满的灰呢。”  
“相信我，你绝不愿体会一次变身后的虚脱感，”布鲁斯笑出了眼泪，他摘下眼镜，“我每次都感觉自己能吃下一头牛。”  
“事实上你那天只嚼了几根薯条，”托尼的食指抵上下唇，“吃的最多的……应该是索尔，我记得没错吧？”  
“索尔，”史蒂夫点头，“他把自己面前的番茄酱全都用完了，还拿了我的。”  
“我都以为他要拧开盖子喝了。”克林特接话，他们连声哄笑，过了好久才缓下来。  
  
  
  
“他是真的很能吃，”托尼道，“我第一次看到他的饮食清单时吓了一跳，并不是说我的预算付不起，而是我已经按照估计分配了两倍的食物给他，结果他还是把我的冰箱给掏空了，我可一点都没有夸张，真的，空了。”  
“后来我才知道，”史蒂芬喝了一口啤酒，“他在地球上的行动力还没神域的一半自由，收敛和控制都是体力活，否则按他的力量，可就不止是一两个楼房倒塌问题了。”  
“他和浩克的破坏力都太大了，”托尼摇摇头，“之前还收到居民投诉，没想到他们俩就跟两个大型犬似的巴巴站着挨训。”  
“我还记得那封信，”布鲁斯抬起手，“浩克在我耳边嘀咕了好几天，他说被揍飞了又不是他的错，还要被别人说是变异了的忍者神龟，太伤人了。”  
“他居然没把总部拆了，”娜塔莎表示不可思议，“我还以为他会暴跳如雷好久，结果他和索尔一样垂着脑袋道歉。”  
“别把他说的跟灌了一桶火药似的，”克林特摆手，“他脾气比之前可好多了，以前生气气来真的是不分玩笑的揍人，那种时候，我们可都只顾得上逃命，或者找索尔。”  
  
  
“也就索尔能扛得住他的攻击，”史蒂夫回忆，“不过后来也不行了，因为他的肉身限制——你们还记得那次么？”  
“记得，”娜塔莎匆匆放下手里的杯子，“他突然就从天上掉下来了，毫无预兆。”  
“然后又是浩克接的他。”布鲁斯插嘴。  
“自从他住进奥尔森【注一】的体内后，恢复能力就大不如前了，过了很久好像才解决这个问题。”史蒂夫赞同，“那段时间他总往医务室跑。”  
“为此我还做了点研究，”布鲁斯说完后发现众人都盯着他，“嘿，别把我当成要人肾的坏医生，采集雷神的血液样本实在太困难了，我只是顺手为之。”  
“到后来他恢复得差不多了还经常帮忙把病人搬上搬下，俨然就是个护士长，”托尼撑着下巴，“说实话，他还挺有母性光环的。”  
“一个接近两米，闪着母性光环的护士长？”克林特总结陈词，一群人愣了片刻，继而又是放声大笑。  
  
  
  
“这一定是我能想象出的最糟糕的画面，”托尼抹了抹眼边挤出的泪花，“真的，我可要立刻忘记它。”  
“不不不，托尼，这绝对是难忘的记忆。”娜塔莎依旧捂着肚子。  
“说不定更难忘的是浩克这个样子。”克林特耸耸肩，这下连史蒂夫也克制不住，他们前俯后仰，几乎要倒到地上。  
“你小心大家伙出来揍你。”布鲁斯彻底放弃了他被水汽沾满的眼镜。  
“他才不会，”克林特倒是不担心，“浩克是我的好友，和索尔一样，个子大并不代表他们与生俱来会欺凌他人。”  
“索尔总是很正直。”史蒂夫伸出食指。  
“还有很绅士，”娜塔莎理了理头发，“对女性。”  
“他对所有的地球人都很尊重，虽然一开始我真不喜欢这个大个子，”托尼打了个响指，“在我看来以神自居的都是疯子。”  
“行啦，科学家，”克林特歪过去，大力拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们都知道你不相信神话。”  
“错，”托尼的嘴角撇到一边，“我只相信自己看到的，只能说神话都是有迹可循的，我还是不相信什么上帝什么神，尽管我们都喊他‘雷神’。”他顿了顿，“不过，他的确很喜欢地球，也尊重人类。”他又强调了一遍。  
“他有问过我，为什么人类没有盔甲，没有操控自然的力量，却能在危险的情况下救死扶伤，”史蒂夫靠在椅背上，“说实话，我也没办法回答他这么深奥的问题，不管他看到了什么，我想，那个人只是随着最本初的直觉行动吧。”  
“所以humanity这个词是你教他的。”托尼指出。  
“是的。”史蒂夫确定道。  
“他一度很喜欢这个词。”布鲁斯跟着开口，“有段时间他总在我面前提起，要不是看到他在战场上没退化的攻击力，我以为他是要改行做哲学老师去了。”  
“他一直很哲学。”娜塔莎眨眨眼睛。  
“博士说的那‘一度’我也深有体会。”托尼换了个姿势，他的表情垮了下去，“直到我们自己打破了它。”  
他们一齐沉默。  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：  
> 索尔的肉身被洛基操纵的毁灭者装甲重伤，此时，有叫杰克·奥尔森因为在混乱中试图救人而被波及死去，奥丁的渡鸦穆因为了救助两人，让索尔住进了杰克·奥尔森体内，后来发现奥尔森肉体所受伤害影响到了索尔本身，使得索尔自己伤势难以恢复。  
> ——《 Thor vol.2 #1》  
> 文字解释源于维基百科。


	3. Chapter 3

事实证明，托尼的舆论导向并不永远成功，毕竟，连克林特都随之不语。  
这绝不是个该提起那段光阴的好时机，娜塔莎皱了皱眉，她半张着嘴，最终却没吐出一个单词。  
布鲁斯则放下了手中的酒瓶，他看了克林特一眼，对方摇摇头，表示无话可说。  
托尼的话就像一颗炸弹，将陈年的名为“该被遗忘的记忆”全部掀了出来且血肉模糊。  
  
  
之后每个人都表示的兴致缺缺，他们本来只需要哀悼一位战友和挚友的逝去，如今却不得不面对那段结束了更多人生命的时光。  
而这场名为追悼的聚会也随着他们各自陷入回忆的沉默，而草草的结束了。  
布鲁斯说了再见，娜塔莎和克林特挥了挥手，他们相继告辞，布鲁斯得回自己的实验室一趟，至于另外两个，大概会在克林特的沙发上看一两部肥皂剧，盖着同一张毯子，相拥而眠，而后脑袋抵着脑袋迎来美好的周末。  
斯塔克家的宴会厅很快又恢复了无人时的死寂，乳白色的地砖散着冰凉的温度。  
史蒂夫静静看着他，把瓶里的剩下的最后一口啤酒吞进肚中，他本以为那会是个很难跨过的心结，却发现没有想象中那般艰难。  
他等了片刻，托尼却依旧缄默，他把瓶子搁下，发出极其轻微的响声。  
史蒂夫没有告别，他静悄悄的站起来，托尼凝视着他皮质的鞋底，它们踏在地上，几乎没有任何声音。  
“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫的脚迈出门槛，托尼蓦地开口道，美国队长转过身，看那个富豪此时缩在沙发的一角，他突然想起自己曾经问过对方“脱了战甲还剩什么”时托尼满脸不在乎的表情。  
而几天后他救了这座城市，还差点为之丧命。  
史蒂夫忽然觉得，他们没谁真正了解托尼 斯塔克，即使那段因为敌对而挖掘了所有知己知彼的光阴，他都未能，真真正正的思考是什么使他们走到了那一步。  
他皱了皱眉，不知道如何应对托尼的道歉，也无从理解，因此到最后他只是点了点头：“晚安，托尼。”  
  
  
史蒂夫没有驾驶他的机车，托尼的大楼离复仇者总部并不远，他可以走过去。  
纽约的夜空很美，斯蒂夫才醒过来时经常会被现代建筑的霓虹灯惊住，那时的他就像个傻瓜，商店展柜里的电视机都能让他停在那儿很久。这一点他和索尔像极了，有时他们会一齐为一个新的菜色而大眼瞪小眼。  
索尔会问“那是什么”，而后托尼就得再当一回“现代事物翻译员”。  
大多数情况，他会得到两人绝对质疑的目光，史蒂夫总摇头，说：“人类社会的步伐当真是可怕。”索尔便应和他的话。  
——想必阿斯加德的生活还停留在维多利亚时代，甚至连那个都不如。  
否则也不会所有人都沿用冷兵器，以及奇怪造型的盔甲。  
想到兵器，史蒂夫的面色略略缓和，他和索尔都对自己的武器爱不释手，托尼和克林特经常嘲笑他们两个在这方面是一个模子刻出来的，闲暇时史蒂夫会擦拭他的盾面，索尔则把妙尔尼尔弄得干干净净，有一次托尼看到他们俩凑在一处就拿手遮住了眼睛：“哦，瞧啊，他们的武器光是用闪的就可以杀死一票人啦。”  
一群人哄堂大笑，史蒂夫摇摇头不理他，索尔却颇为不好意思的挠了挠头发。  
他们确实不怎么属于现代社会，而且……都是年纪偏大的老家伙，即便是史蒂夫基本适应之后，依旧发觉自己和这个时代如此的……格格不入。  
他甚至不在意别人管他叫“老年人”，那的确是事实，而他也的确如一个老年人般的，将最美好的一切都丢给了从前。  
史蒂夫有时会想若他没加入Avengers会怎样？那个假设其实并不成立，他醒后不久地球就被个来自神域的疯子搅得一塌糊涂，一个强大的队伍是适时的，可史蒂夫仍然放不下那个想法。  
如果他不能继续战斗，大概真的就会像一把老骨头一样腐朽下去。  
从这点而言，他很喜欢他们的队伍，他可以感到自己仍被需要，被时间带走的一切也正被这帮家伙们用千奇百怪、出人意料的方法，一点点的补全。  
史蒂夫笑了一下，他长长的出了口气，慢慢眨了眨眼睛，而后不自觉记起才过去不久的聚会。  
他不得不说，结局当真是潦草到糟糕透顶，撇去寥寥无几的内容，过程也可以用上这个形容。  
但他尽力了。  
  
  
有关索尔的祭奠，回忆，想念还有……祝福，他一直装着那些。  
他知道这一点，他们都一样，索尔也是。  
因为当他回到原点重新经历了一切回归时，那个金发的大个子是如此惊讶而又欢喜。  
他不会忘记那天，当索尔看到他时脸上的表情，接着是一个拥抱。  
“吾友，”他说，“我很高兴，你战胜了死亡。”  
他的臂膀如此有力，以至于史蒂夫的声音被呛在喉咙里——对于两个脱离时代的人而言，这种接触算得上是相当的亲密。  
他仔细想想，这种情绪的流露真的是，少之又少。  
而，如果，史蒂夫不敢有太多的期待，他只能隐隐相信，又不能期许太多希望，可如果，有一天，当那个红色披风再出现在他面前，他定然会毫不犹豫的重复索尔的那个动作。  
他会对那个来自阿斯加德的human-god说：“欢迎回来，我的朋友。”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


End file.
